Petit lapin
by Pajaros en la cabeza
Summary: Scout hace rabiar a Merasmus por accidente y éste le lanza un conjuro que lo convierte en un animalito inocente e indefenso. Al menos, eso es lo que él se creía. De todas formas, Scout se ve metido en un apuro del que no va a poder escapar con la fuerza de las balas y los bates. La imagen es un boceto de Kethavel en DeviantArt, no me pertenece. K plus por lenguaje.
1. Un lío de pelotas

**_TEAM FORTRESS 2_** **PERTENECE A VALVE**

* * *

– ¡SCOUT!

 _¡Clash!_

– ¿Qué ha sido ese ruido? ¡Scout! ¡¿Qué has hecho?!

– ¡Ha sido éste, que me ha...!

– ¿Cómo se te ocurre jugar por aquí con la maldita pelotita? ¿Es que tienes dos años?

– ¡Pero...!

– ¡Ni peros ni peras! ¡Vamos! ¡Fuera!

Scout no solo salió de la sala de prácticas, sino que también se alejó de la base. Se puso la capucha de su sudadera con rabia y quiso golpear todo lo que había a su paso, pero como solamente había carretera, postes eléctricos y tierra árida en kilómetros a la redonda, la tomó con enemigos imaginarios.

– Panda de gilipollas...Sí que se pensarán que tengo dos años...Imbéciles...Abusicas...No sois tan mayores ni yo tan pequeño...¡¿AQUÍ TAMBIÉN MOLESTO?! Payasos...Cuando le alcanzo a un BLU en el coco y le dejo K.O no os molesta tanto la pelota...Pyro puede prenderle fuego a los sillones, Demo puede probar sus explosivos y Medic lo deja todo lleno de sangre y mierda, pero yo, claro, yo no puedo, porque soy el pequeño...¡A la mierda todos!

Caminó. Caminó. Caminó. Aunque no llevaba rumbo fijo, supuso que no estaría mal ir al pueblo a echar unos tragos...Aunque, ahora que lo recordaba, se había dejado el carné de conducir en la base y ningún barman se creería que era mayor de edad. Mierda. De todas formas, siguió caminando en esa dirección. Si no podía beber alcohol, no importa, reventaría su estómago a base de refrescos. Y se comería un buen cubo de alitas de pollo. Oh, espera, que tampoco había cogido dinero. Requetemierda. Su frustración cada vez iba a más. Sin dejar de refunfuñar, golpeó la pelota una y otra vez, ahora que no había nadie que le echara la bronca por ello. También agitó su bate en el aire, imaginándose que reventaba la caja torácica tanto a enemigos como a aliados. Le ayudó a entrar en calor.

Cogió la pelota y la miró. Se imaginó que era la calvorota de Heavy. Con rabia, la golpeó y aquel resultó ser el mejor golpe de su vida. Tanto que lamentó que no hubiera nadie que lo pudiera haber visto. Tuvo que echar a correr tras la pelota. Cuando vio dónde había caído, apretó los dientes. Había golpeado a una señora que, rodeada de maletas, hacía autoestop a un lado de la carretera.

– Oh, joder...¡O-Oiga! ¿Está bien?

La señora se levantó y Scout se detuvo en seco. No era ninguna señora, tan solo llevaba una túnica. Era Merasmus. El golpe había tirado al suelo ese tocado suyo tan feo y roto uno de sus cuernos.

– ¡Gah!

– ¡¿Quién osa...?! Tú...–bramó el brujo, señalándolo con un dedo arrugado y huesudo.

Scout no traía más armas que su bate, y aquello era insuficiente para enfrentarse a Merasmus, teniendo en cuenta que ya les costaba bastante cuando trabajaban él y sus compañeros en equipo. Así que no le quedó más remedio que huir del enfrentamiento.

Pero se encontró con que sus pies se habían pegado al suelo. Era incapaz de moverlos. Merasmus se acercó. Casi parecía que a cada paso se había más grande.

– Uno solo pretende ir de vacaciones, descansar del suplicio de un compañero de piso inmortal e idiota y de la persecución de la mafia japonesa, pasar un rato tranquilo sin hacer daño a nadie...y lo golpean en la cabeza. ¿Te has pensado que la cabeza de Merasmus es una diana, mortal?

– ¡Suéltame! ¡Ha sido un accidente! ¡Déjame!

– ¡No me vengas con excusas, necio! Vas a pagar este agravio con sangre...

Estaba a poco menos de un metro de Scout. ¿Qué pretendía hacer con él? Scout siguió revolviéndose, diciéndole una y otra vez que no pretendía golpearle fuera de la temporada de Halloween, pero Merasmus hacía oídos sordos. No dejó de luchar por moverse, sin que sus pies se levantaran un palmo.

– Correr, correr, correr...Parece que eso es todo en lo que piensa ese cerebrito tuyo. De no ser así, sabrías que es un error enfrentarse a Merasmus.

– ¡¿Es que no me has oído?! ¡Que te he dicho que no lo he hecho aposta!

– Eres igual que una liebre. Una simple y estúpida liebre.

Scout vio cómo los ojos de Merasmus brillaron con una luz que no le gustó nada de nada. Habría dado lo que fuera por haber podido moverse. Aunque no sentía las piernas, lo intentó aunando todas sus fuerzas.

– Sí...¿Por qué no concordar mente y cuerpo? Será divertido, muy divertido. Tú te has reído bastante de Merasmus; ahora será Merasmus quien se ría de tu desgracia.

– ¿Qué coño estás diciendo, tío?–musitó Scout.

Merasmus se dejó de cháchara y le mostró a Scout lo que quería decir.

El joven mercenario vio que extendía una mano hacia él mientras murmuraba algo en una lengua que no identificó. Su mano irradió una intensa luz verde. Scout dio un paso hacia atrás. Ahora podía moverse, pero no echó a correr. No podía.

Sintió que el calor se apoderaba de su cuerpo, primero en sus mejillas, luego en sus orejas, después en los dedos, y al final se extendió por todo su cuerpo; débil al principio, a los pocos segundos se volvió sofocante. En lugar de correr, aprovechó que volvía a tener control sobre su cuerpo para obedecer el impulso que sentía de deshacerse de su ropa. La sudadera, la camiseta de tirantes que llevaba debajo, los pantalones, las zapatillas, los dos pares de calcetines gordos, e incluso los calzoncillos. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar que le estaba dedicando a ese viejo brujo loco un estriptis. Era insoportable. Ni siquiera sin ropa y con ese frío conseguía quitarse de encima aquel calor. Era como si se le hubiera metido en los huesos y los estuviera derritiendo. Lo estaba volviendo loco.

El ardor no impidió que sintiera un picor por todo su cuerpo. Al mirar, dejó escapar un chillido horrorizado. Llevaba años esperando a que por fin le saliera algo de pelo en el cuerpo, pero no tanto, ni tan denso.

Merasmus rió. De haberlo sabido, se habría hecho palomitas para ver cómo aquel fastidioso niñato se retorcía, cómo las orejas se alargaban mientras que su cuerpo se hacía más pequeño, cómo aparecían los bigotes, cómo su columna se doblaba, obligándolo a permanecer a cuatro patas y se alargaba creando una cola.

Scout cayó al suelo hecho un ovillo. Entonces, esa sensación horrible pasó, dejándolo mareado. Cuando trató de ponerse en pie, comprobó que era completamente incapaz.

Merasmus rió cruelmente.

– Así se te quitarán las ganas de jugar a la pelotita.

Y, extendiendo sus brazos, se envolvió en un halo de luz verde y desapareció junto con su equipaje.

Silencio. Scout saltó de la maraña de ropa que yacía en el suelo y miró a su alrededor con nerviosismo. Se encontró completamente solo. Y con un gran problema.

* * *

Engineer fue a servir el estofado cuando se dio cuenta de que había en la mesa un plato sin dueño.

– Eh, ¿y Scout?–preguntó.

– El señorito se ha enfadado y se ha largado con viento fresco–contestó Spy.

– ¿Y eso?

– Rompió uno de los cristales de la sala de prácticas mientras jugaba.

– Joder, este chico. Siempre igual.

– Que venga cuando le dé la gana, mientras no rompa nada más.

No mencionaron más a Scout durante la cena. Ya aparecería cuando se le pasara la rabieta.


	2. Noche al raso

"Oh, Dios. Oh, joder. Oh, Dios. OH, DIOS."

Vio unas patas alargadas y peluditas, al igual que su vientre, se retorció hasta entrever con algo de dificultad una cola blanca, y al llevarse las patas delanteras a la cabeza palpó unas orejas largas. Pudo ponerse en pie sobre sus patas traseras, pero a los pocos instantes volvía a caer. Tenía que afrontar los hechos. Era un conejo. Merasmus lo había convertido en un maldito conejo. Trató de calmarse y pensar. ¡Pero es que era un conejo!

Echó a correr de vuelta a la base. Tenía que decírselo a los chicos. Seguro que los cerebritos sabrían qué hacer. Vamos, eso esperaba. En todo caso, si la ciencia no podía devolverle a su estado normal, siempre quedaba la opción de encontrar a Merasmus y darle para el pelo hasta que deshiciera el hechizo. ¡Oh, cuánto habría deseado volver a tenerlo delante! ¡Entonces habría sabido lo que era bueno!

La noche había caído rápidamente mientras Scout iba de camino al pueblo, y se encontró corriendo prácticamente a oscuras. Por esos caminos apenas pasaba nadie de día y aún menos de noche, así que no había razón para poner farolas. No era una situación nada agradable. Deseó haber podido llevar su bate consigo; le habría dado mucha seguridad. Ahora que era consciente de que era un conejo, se dio cuenta de que no lo era solo en aspecto, sino que también en cuanto a vulnerabilidad.

"Siempre puedo morder, ¿no?"

No es que sirviera de mucho, pero era lo único que tenía.

Eso y el olfato. Era extraño cómo su nariz comenzaba a detectar olores que había pasado por alto minutos antes, cuando era humano. Pero aún no era capaz de decir a qué correspondían exactamente, así que no le sirvió de nada.

Durante el camino, para alejar sus pensamientos de la soledad que lo envolvía, consideró cómo lo haría para comunicarse con sus compañeros. Abrió la boca y forzó una palabra, pero fue incapaz de articular ninguna. Solo consiguió un sonido raro, como un quejido agudo. Eso era un problema.

Se detuvo. Giró la cabeza y alzó las orejas. ¿Qué había sido eso?

No, debía de haber sido su imaginación. Por allí no había ni un alma. Quizás alguna lagartija y poco más. No había agua ni apenas vegetación. No podía vivir ningún animal por allí.

Se dispuso a continuar cuando lo oyó de nuevo, esta vez más cerca. Tan cerca que apenas tuvo tiempo de apartarse.

Sintió un aliento apestoso muy cerca de su pata trasera izquierda y oyó cómo unas mandíbulas se cerraban de golpe sin conseguir capturar su presa. Scout echó a correr tan rápido como pudo. Oyó el galope del animal que lo perseguía gruñendo a sus espaldas.

Poco rato después, el ruido se hizo más distante, hasta que finalmente cesó. Se permitió relajarse un poco, pero se quedó tenso durante el resto del camino.

"¿Qué cojones ha sido eso? ¿Un lobo? ¿Un coyote? ¡Yo creía que Engie me tomaba el pelo! ¡Joder!"

Aquella había estado muy cerca, pero la próxima vez (esperaba que no la hubiera) no les dejaría que se acercaran tanto. Aquellas orejas tan largas tenían su utilidad, sí, señor. Poco a poco también iba ganando más control sobre su cuerpecito. Su trabajo consistía en hacerse paso entre bestias armados hasta los dientes, seguía vivo a la fecha gracias a su velocidad y su ingenio. No tenía miedo de unos perros salvajes.

Con esa oscuridad apenas veía por dónde iba. La luz de la luna ayudaba, pero no era suficiente. Tuvo que acercarse a la ladera de piedra, cruzando la carretera, para poder ver dónde se encontraba la entrada oculta a la base. Le llevó bastante tiempo detectar la lona pintada tras la cual se encontraba el pasadizo. Se deslizó por un lado y siguió corriendo sin parar hacia la entrada.

Se detuvo antes de llegar al puente. Hasta entonces no había caído en los centinelas. No le dispararían, ¿verdad? Seguían detectándolo como Scout...¿no? Le costó un poco convencerse de que debía continuar, de que existía una probabilidad importante de que no le hicieran nada. Odiaba esos cacharros. Al acercarse al edificio, pasó por su lado con mucha prudencia, listo para echar a correr nada más oír el pitido que alertaba de un intruso, pero las máquinas siguieron oscilando de un lado a otro en busca de algún movimiento verdaderamente sospechoso. Aquello fue un gran alivio para Scout. Brincó escaleras arriba y se encontró frente a la puerta.

Entonces vino una desilusión: no conseguía llegar al picaporte. Por mucho que se estirara y que lo maldijera, no conseguía alcanzarlo. Se obstinó en ello hasta que por fin optó por rendirse y buscar una entrada alternativa. Pero las que había estaban cerradas. Claro. No iban a dejar la base abierta para que cualquiera pudiera entrar. Tendría que haberlo imaginado.

En tal caso solo quedaba esperar. Por la mañana abrirían. No le gustaba tener que pasar la noche afuera, pero no dejaba de ser mejor pasarla allí, cerca de sus compañeros, que en mitad de la carretera.

Buscó un espacio entre cajas de munición vacías, reducido pero resguardado del aire congelado. Allí se hizo un ovillo y cerró los ojos. Qué frío. Cómo echaba de menos su cama, con sábanas calentitas, la ropa, todo. El pelaje evitaba que muriera de frío, pero no le daba demasiado calor. Le costó mucho dormir. Aquello era una locura. Si lo hubiera sabido, definitivamente, habría dejado la pelota en su cajón. En vaya lío se había metido por culpa de esa maldita pelotita. Idiota, más que idiota. Con lo grande que era el desierto y tenía que darle justo a ese mago cascarrabias, y en la cabeza. No quería darle la razón a Spy ni a Heavy, pero sí que la había liado bien.

Bueno, estaba en la base. Estaba a salvo. Allí no había lobos que trataran de comérselo. Todo saldría bien. Lo resolverían en un periquete. Scout insistió en ese pensamiento hasta que por fin se quedó dormido.


	3. Entrando en la base

Spy, en lugar de tomar el teleportador, que era más rápido, fue caminando hacia el comedor, aprovechando que la habitación de Scout quedaba de camino, para echar un vistazo. La encontró tal y como la había dejado el chico por la tarde: la ropa sucia por el suelo, una lata que aún mantenía un cuarto de su contenido, las persianas abiertas. Quizás hubiera dormido en el sillón. Allí tampoco lo encontró. No estaba en el baño, dormido bajo la ducha o encerrado en uno de los retretes. Esperaba verlo en el comedor con los demás, pero allí solamente estaban Medic y Heavy.

Scout abrió los ojos lentamente. Menudo sueñecito había tenido aquella noche: había soñado que Merasmus lo había convertido en un conejo y que..."Oh, mierda, no era un sueño".

Se estiró hasta hacer crujir los huesos de su lomo y salió de su escondrijo. Su rutina consistía normalmente en ir al baño para luchar contra la maldita erección mañanera, desayunar fuerte, dar un par de vueltas a la base para mantener sus piernas a punto y ducharse. Pero ese día parecía que no iba a hacer nada de eso. Todo por culpa de ese brujo cabezota.

A esas horas, los demás mercenarios también comenzaban a levantarse y reunirse en el comedor. No tardaría mucho en levantarse la puerta del garaje. Solo tenía que esperar un poco. Conocía la rutina de los fumadores del equipo: los días en que no había prisa, salían cada mañana a eso de las ocho y media para fumarse el segundo cigarrillo de la mañana (el primero se lo fumaban antes o mientras desayunaban) y conversar apaciblemente sobre asuntos triviales como deportes, armas y mujeres. Ese grupo lo componían Soldier, Demo, Sniper y Spy. No es que fuera un grupo exclusivo, ya que cualquiera podía acercarse al grupo siempre y cuando no le importara llenarse los pulmones de humo. Medic nunca lo hacía; Pyro rondaba bastante a menudo, atraído por los mecheros (a veces era él o ella quien los prestaba); Engie a veces les hacía compañía y no tenía problema en aceptar un cigarrillo de forma excepcional; y Heavy rara vez se unía porque normalmente tenía cosas más importantes que hacer con ese tiempo muerto. En cuanto a él, no fumaba porque necesitaba toda su capacidad pulmonar, pero de todas formas lo echaban por ser "demasiado crío".

No se equivocaba en su predicción. Uno por uno, los cuatro fumadores salieron del edificio. Spy dio fuego a sus compañeros y comenzaron a fumar.

– No he visto a Scout por ninguna parte–comentó Demoman.

– Ya decía yo que había mucho silencio–sonrió Sniper.

– Habrá pasado la noche fuera–se limitó a responder Spy.

– ¿Dónde?–preguntó Demoman.

– Vete a saber–murmuró Spy.

– Más le vale volver pronto–comentó Soldier con su puro en los labios–. Tenemos que repasar el plan de ataque, y él es el que se va a colar por los conductos.

– Bah, seguro que vuelve pronto–dijo Demoman.

El grupo se quedó en silencio y después la conversación cambió a una presentadora de la televisión, que provocó una discusión en la que realmente solo participaron Demo y Soldier, mientras que Sniper se limitaba a escuchar y Spy parecía estar allí solo en cuerpo.

De acuerdo. Era momento de acercarse. Tenía que atraer su atención con gestos. Algo que fuera indudablemente humano. Podría hacer el pino o algo así. No sabía. Pero algo podría hacer.

Un momento. ¡Demo le estaba mirando! Scout se quedó quieto hasta que se cercioró de que lo había visto y continuó su marcha.

– Psch. Eh, kiwi–Demoman llamó la atención de Sniper con un suave codazo hasta que éste se volvió hacia él–. Que te quedas sopa.

– No estaba dormido.

– Ya. Y un cuerno. Tú por las mañanas te duermes hasta de pie. Si te tuvieran que poner a disparar, no darías ni una.

– ¿Que no? Venga, hombre, ¿quién te crees que soy yo?

– ¿Eres capaz de alcanzarle a ese conejo justo entre los ojos?

Sniper se volvió en la dirección que señalaba y le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

– ¿Nos jugamos una cerveza?

– Seh, trato hecho.

– Estás tonto, Demo–le dijo Soldier–. Ese bicho está muy cerca, y se lo estás diciendo al maldito 'Ojo de Halcón'.

– Sí, si querías invitarme a una birra, solo tenías que decirlo.

– Quiero ver cómo se levanta de espabilado.

Esa cerveza estaba tan a mano como si hubiera ido él mismo a cogerla del frigorífico. Sniper volvió dentro a recoger su rifle y apuntó al animalillo.

– No es un conejo, es una liebre–apuntó.

– ¿Y qué diferencia hay? Los dos tienen las orejas largas.

– Las liebres son más grandes. Pero saben igual. Mira tú por dónde, voy a aprovechar para enseñarte la receta de mi madre de conejo al ajillo.

Scout se detuvo. Sniper lo estaba apuntando. ¿Por qué demonios lo estaba apuntando? Desvió el rumbo de sopetón, evitando el tiro por unos pocos centímetros.

– ¡Ja! ¡Fallaste!–lo celebró Demoman–. ¡Ya sabía yo! ¡Por la mañana no ves tres en un burro! ¡La cerveza es para mí!

– Habré perdido una birra, pero a este peludito me lo como yo hoy–se plantó Sniper. Recargó el arma y volvió a apuntar.

Pero la liebre estaba haciendo algo muy raro. Todos lo vieron. No salió escopetada en dirección contraria y en línea recta, sino que lo hacía en zig-zag, con giros y paradas inesperados. Sniper disparó dos veces y las dos falló.

– Joder, es el puto Bugs Bunny–silbó Demoman.

– Me cago en su puta madre–musitó Sniper mientras la ceniza de su cigarrillo le caía sobre la camisa.

Scout corrió a refugiarse tras una esquina. Sin embargo, no hubo más disparos. Spy bajó el arma del australiano.

– ¿Merece la pena malgastar balas en este jueguecito?–Spy consiguió verle la cola a la liebre antes de que desapareciera–. Vamos, para adentro. Cuanto antes tengamos todo preparado, mejor.

Soldier estuvo de acuerdo. Sniper suspiró por la nariz, bajó el arma, tiró lo poco que quedaba de su cigarrillo y se limpió la camisa. Spy le oyó murmurar algo sobre su habilidad para arruinar la diversión ajena, pero no le dio la menor importancia. Demoman se fue dentro con el grupo, dejando que apurara su cigarrillo solo y tranquilo.

El espía tiró el filtro al suelo y, como no quería estropear sus zapatos de doscientos dólares, lo aplastó con una piedra que había en el suelo. Al ir a erguirse, se encontró frente a frente con la liebre. Ésta lo miraba. Spy esbozó una sonrisita.

– Eres un pequeño con suerte.

Se dio la vuelta para irse, pero el animal lo seguía.

– Quedarse aquí no es la opción más sensata. Yo que tú me largaría cuanto antes.

Y, sin embargo, el animal no se movió. Spy volvió a sonreír y se agachó para acariciarlo. La liebre se removió un poco y apoyó las patas sobre su mano.

"¡Spy! ¡Spy, soy yo! ¡Soy Scout!"

El francés se dio la vuelta y entró en la base.

Scout se quedó solo y agitado. ¿Qué coño hacía ese capullo de Sniper pegándole tiros? Odiaba deberle nada a Spy, pero si no hubiera sido por él, habría acabado muerto. ¡Si hubiera podido hablar con él y decirle quién era y qué había ocurrido!

Quizás hubiera alguna forma de poder comunicarse. Tal vez manejando con cuidado la gasolina y las cerillas de Pyro podía dejar un mensaje o...

Un claxon hizo que casi diera un bote. Era la camioneta de Engineer, que entraba al garaje. Scout se apartó corriendo, pero se quedó cerca. Podía intentarlo con Engie. Sí. Él también tenía algo de seso, podría establecer comunicación con él.

Se quedó cerca de la puerta para cuando el texano saliera. Y cuando lo hizo, él no se percató de que estaba dando vueltas a su alrededor. Un zombie podría haberle estado rascando la nuca, que no se habría dado la vuelta. Llevaba algo en las manos y lo llevó a toda prisa al interior de la base. Scout vio de refilón de qué se trataba y por eso siguió a Engineer muy de cerca. La puerta casi se cerró partiéndolo por la mitad, pero consiguió colarse junto a Engineer.

El grupo estaba reunido en la sala de juntas. Medic se encontraba en la pizarra, diciendo algo, cuando Engineer entró. Había ido al pueblo a primera hora a por las provisiones que utilizarían en esa misión y cajas de alcohol para aguantar los tres días que pasarían antes en la base, pero no traía nada de eso.

– Chicos. Mirad lo que he encontrado a un lado de la carretera de camino al pueblo.

Las voces, conversaciones y murmullos cesaron de sopetón cuando Engineer mostró a sus compañeros las chapas de Scout.

– Toda su ropa estaba allí. Y su bate. Y su pelota. Pero de él, ni rastro.

Desde aquella posición Scout no pudo ver las caras de sus compañeros.


	4. Un beso de amor

Desde aquel punto Scout no podía ver nada, así que se movió un poco, se irguió sobre sus patas traseras y así alcanzó a ver a Miss Pauling examinando su ropa concienzudamente, tratando de encontrar un indicio, por pequeño que fuera, de lo que había ocurrido, sangre, o lo que fuera. La revelación no había formado un gran barullo en la sala, si acaso algún murmullo sorprendido. Se decidió llamar en el acto a Miss Pauling para informarla sobre aquel asunto y ella acudió enseguida.

– Claro que no podía haberse marchado por ahí–se oía murmurar a Engineer–. Es un tarambana, pero conoce sus deberes...Tiene que haberle pasado algo...

– ¿Y para qué demonios se lo habrán llevado?–preguntó Demoman–. Si me dijeras que se han llevado a Spy, o a Medic, o a Engie, pues lo entendería, porque saben cosas, pero ¿al enano? ¿Para qué? Si él está para salir por patas y poco más.

Scout deseó más que nunca haber podido darle una patada en el trasero.

– Sigue siendo problema–juzgó Heavy.

"¡Hombre, gracias, gordo!", pensó Scout.

– Sí. Hay que encontrarlo cuanto antes–asintió Pauling–. ¿Camino al pueblo, dijiste?

– Sí, a un lado de la carretera–asintió Engineer.

– Tiene que haber huellas por allí. Algún rastro. Lo que sea. Si la ropa está ahí, lo que tenía dentro tiene que andar por alguna parte. ¿Encontraste algo?

– Nada de nada.

En su mente, Scout se formó una película. Interpretó la preocupación de Miss Pauling como una muestra del amor que, claramente, le profesaba en secreto. Había visto su seriedad, cómo se mordía el labio inferior y toqueteaba su ropa buscando desesperadamente algo, aunque fuera una diminuta mota de polvo, que le dijera qué le había pasado. ¡Ah! ¡Estaba muerta de preocupación por él!

Tenía que hacer algo para mostrarle que se encontraba allí y que (dentro de lo que cabía) estaba bien. La revelación se la haría a ella. Se le pondría delante, le demostraría que él era Scout y ella perdería los papeles, se le lanzaría a besarlo, como en los cuentos, y...

...Un momento...

"¡Un momento! ¡Claro! ¡El cuento del príncipe rana! ¡Mamá me lo leía mil veces cuando era pequeño, conozco esa mierda! ¡Un beso de amor rompe el hechizo! Un beso de amor, un beso de amor, un beso de amor...¡Miss Pauling! ¡Ella debe ser mi princesa!"

La emoción erizó su pelaje. Ya sabía cómo salir de ese embrollo.

– Todo lo que llevaba encima.

– Es decir, que o anda por ahí en pelota picada o el cuerpo se ha volatilizado.

– Eso parece.

– Yo me inclino más hacia lo segundo.

– Hmph...

– Yo creo que el enemigo ha desarrollado una especie de arma que desintegra la carne.

– No creo, Soldier.

– ¿O sí?

– He pedido a la Administradora que revisara las cámaras y no ha captado a Scout desde que salió de la base. Y ella odia no saber lo que ocurre. Por eso me ha mandado venir lo antes posible. Escuchad, en el vídeo se le veía bastante cabreado, ¿no será esto alguna clase de...?

– Bueno, sí, Scout tiene rabietas de niño pequeño, pero no se va a quitar la ropa con el frío que hace, ni se desharía de su bate. A ese chaval le ha tenido que pasar algo.

– ¿No sabéis nada de los BLU?

– No.

– Claro, porque...¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?

La señorita se sentó cruzándose de brazos y Scout vio su oportunidad. Qué bonita estaba, como siempre. Realmente parecía una princesa de cuento. Le fue difícil dejar de pensar en su belleza, pero al final corrió a su encuentro. De un salto, trepó a su regazo, sobresaltándola.

– ¡Eh! ¿Qué es est...?

Scout apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre su pecho y se inclinó para posar sus labios sobre los suyos (aunque realmente no estaba muy seguro de que aún tuviera labios).

No pasó nada. Solamente que Miss Pauling lo sostuvo en sus manos como si fuera un bicho.

– ¿Qué te crees que haces, pequeño granuja?–Engineer agarró a Scout de las orejas y lo levantó en el aire. Scout pataleó: aquello dolía mucho.

– ¿Qué leches hace aquí esta liebre?–se preguntó Soldier, mirándola con una sonrisa.

– Más vale que no tenga garrapatas–se quejó Miss Pauling, pasándose una mano por la boca.

– Eh, Sniper, mira, como el que te ha toreado antes–Demoman se lo señaló a su campamento y éste frunció el ceño.

Spy había estado con la mirada perdida en algún punto de la pizarra hasta la irrupción del animal. Volvió los ojos hacia él, y luego volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos.

– Creo que es el mismo–conjeturó Demoman–. Ha estado rondando la base. Habrá entrado en un descuido. No irás a matarlo, ¿verdad?

– Ganas, le tengo–respondió Sniper.

– ¡Oh, viene como agua de mayo! ¡Justamente ayer recibí los nuevos bisturíes!–Medic miró a Scout de tal forma que éste ignoró el dolor de sus orejas y se encogió de terror.

– Pues nada, ya tienes conejillo de indias, Doc.

Engineer caminó hacia un rincón y metió a Scout en una caja de municiones vacía.

"¡Eh! ¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Engie! ¡Chicos! ¡Eh!"

– Bueno, como iba diciendo–dijo Miss Pauling, revolviéndose un poco en su asiento, incómoda–. Hayq ue encontrarlo cuanto antes, ya esté en la cama de alguna chica, en el maletero de un coche, en manos del enemigo o...da igual. A buscarlo.

Con esto quedó todo dicho. Auqnue la señorita se calló que el principal interés que tenía su jefa en encontrarlo era el temor a que Scout los traicionara o divulgara información que no debía. Porque la vieja tenía su propia conjetura: que el jovencito se había puesto hasta las trancas de alcohol y le había dado por hacer locuras como ir por ahí en pelota picada. Y los beodos eran gente muy peligrosa.

Ahora sí que Scout no podía ver nada. Oía movimiento, pero nada más. La caja le permitía moverse un poco, pero no era demasiado espaciosa. Se sintió encarcelado. Se apoyó en sus paredes y saltó sin éxito. Sí, estaba encarcelado.

Una cabeza se asomó a la caja, justamente la última persona (si acaso lo era) a la que Scout quería ver: Pyro. Miró a la liebre con extrema curiosidad, murmurando algo debajo de su máscara. A Scout se le heló la sangre y corrió a pegarse a un extremo de la caja. Pyro extendió una mano hacia él, como una garra. La garra de la muerte.

– Pyro, deja eso–oyó decir a Medic–. Tenemos trabajo que hacer. Ya jugarás con el bicho.

Pyro se quedó mirando a Scout durante unos segundos y luego desapareció de su vista. Scout se dejó caer, aliviado. Lo malo era que volvería y entonces sus posibilidades de supervivencia caerían en picado. Tenía que escapar de allí.

Unos trozos de lechuga cayeron sobre su cabeza. Scout alzó la cabeza y vio que Demoman se los estaba echando junto con un cuenco con agua.

– Su última cena–oyó que le explicaba a alguien–, porque me da que de aquí no sale vivo, el pobre, con Pyro y Medic rondándole. Se lo merece, por haber conseguido entrar aquí y dejar en evidencia la puntería del kiwi.

Scout se sintió al principio ofendido por aquello, pero su estómago le recordó que no había comido nada desde el día anterior, así que no pudo resistirse a mordisquear las hojas de lechuga. De todas formas, necesitaba fuerzas para averiguar cómo salir de aquel embrollo. No solo era cuestión de decirles a los demás que era Scout: también tenía que apañárselas para salir con vida de esa base llena de locos.


	5. Fuera de la caja

Scout se tomó un momento para sentarse y pensar. Era algo que, francamente, no hacía demasiado a menudo, pero lo hizo lo mejor posible.

Bien. De primeras, realmente no sabía si había sido una buena idea haber ido a la base. Si Pyro no hacía liebre asada con él, Medic le sacaría las tripas, o Sniper lo despellejaría y lo serviría para cenar. Casi estaba mejor en el desierto con los coyotes. Aunque, claro, tampoco le apetecía acabar en el estómago de alguno o atropellado por algún coche. Ni siquiera podía decir que le hubiera ido mejor con Merasmus. Si lo pensaba detenidamente, estaba, como él solía decir, en la "mismísima mierda".

Lamentó que el beso de amor no hubiera funcionado. Él no tenía ni idea de magia, así que no sabía qué más podía hacer. El que sabía de conjuros y maldiciones era Demo, pero, claro, no estaba en condiciones de preguntarle nada. Y enfrentarse a Merasmus estaba fuera de cuestión casi por completo: no ya porque no sabía dónde encontrarlo, sino porque no tenía nada que hacer contra él en el estado en que se encontraba. Tenía que haber alguna forma de llamar la atención de los muchachos, que vieran que no era ninguna estúpida liebre espabilada, sino un humano atrapado en el cuerpo de un animal. Él. Pero ¿y qué podía hacer si no podía hablar?

No se le ocurrió nada, y esa caja parecía repeler las ideas. Scout vio cómo las horas pasaban comiendo lechuga sin que pudiera hacer mucho más. No se le venía ni una sola idea a la cabeza. Le costaba admitirlo, pero quizás el brujo había dado con un maleficio estupendo: estaba bien fastidiado, perdido...Muerto. Sin duda. Ojalá sus compañeros hubieran encontrado huellas de alguna clase.

En vista de que no servía de nada, decidió dejarse de pensar y usar más la fuerza. De acuerdo, no tenía demasiada ahora, pero le quedaba suficiente como para no rendirse.

Decidió que no merecía la pena esperar allí a que lo hicieran trizas. Se lanzó contra las paredes de la caja. Cogió impulso y volvió a arremeter. La caja de suministros se tambaleó. Una vez más. Cogió carrerilla y golpeó apoyando sus patas. La caja volvió a bambolearse. Sí, estaba cediendo. Probó de nuevo con todas sus fuerzas. Entonces, la caja cayó de lado y él salió rodando. Se irguió, sacudiendo la colita en señal de triunfo, y salió corriendo de allí, en dirección al teleportador. Quizás pudiera agarrar alguna camiseta y hacer gestos o...

Unas voces lo alarmaron. Los muchachos habían vuelto. Temiendo encontrarse de nuevo en las garras de Pyro o de Medic, corrió a esconderse en un hueco que había junto al frigorífico.

– No tenían ni idea de qué le ha pasado a Scout. Les hemos torturado para nada, vamos.

– Ah, pero ¿les habéis dado la oportunidad de hablar? ¿No os habéis liado a darles puñetazos y a quemarlos vivos nada más llegar?

– Bueno, al principio sí.

Al asomarse ligeramente, vio a Soldier sentarse en una de las sillas y apoyar los pies en la mesa sobre la que solían jugar a las cartas, manchándola con el barro de sus botas, y suspirar de cansancio. Pyro, sin embargo, no parecía demasiado abatido, se sentó a juguetear con un mechero, tratando de consolarse después de descubrir que el lindo conejito, al que tenía tantas ganas de volver a ver para jugar con él, había desaparecido. Aprovechando que estaban distraídos, Scout corrió hacia el teleportador.

Soldier notó cómo el aparato emitía un sonido y emanaba chispas. Se puso en pie y caminó hacia él. Tras una brevísima inspección, se teletransportó a través de él. Al segundo siguiente, se encontró en el pasillo. Miró a un lado y hacia otro. Parecía increíble que pudiera ver algo con ese casco tapándole los ojos, pero lo hizo. Y no vio nada. Volvió a teleportarse de vuelta a la sala de recreo.

– Engie, este cacharro está fallando más que una escopeta de feria.

– Lo mismo se ha posado una mosca otra vez.

Scout salió de su escondite en cuanto Soldier se desvaneció. Ahora solo quedaba entrar a su habitación.

Al encontrarse en la puerta, reparó en un problema diminuto, pero crucial: ¿CÓMO DEMONIOS IBA A ABRIRLA SI NO LLEGABA AL PICAPORTE?

En fin, no había salido de la caja para nada. De nuevo, cogió carrerilla y trató de alcanzar de un salto el picaporte, pero lo único que consiguió fue darse un buen golpe contra la puerta. Lejos de desanimarse, recordó una vieja estratagema suya. "El doble salto nunca me ha fallado". Solo esperaba que pudiera hacerlo a cuatro patas. Cogió carrerilla de nuevo, echó a correr, dio un salto, cogió impulso en el aire y...¡Eureka! Se encontró a sí mismo sujetándose desesperadamente al picaporte. Con su peso éste iba cediendo y...

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que tenía a alguien detrás.

"Oh, señor, que no sea Medic..."

La suerte le volvió a sonreír, porque no se trataba de Medic. Era Spy, y contemplaba con un cigarrillo en la mano al animal que pendía del picaporte de la puerta de Scout. La gravedad hizo su efecto y Scout cayó al suelo. Spy se lo quedó mirando. Scout se lo quedó mirando a él.

– _Mais, qu'est-ce que c'est?_ –oyó murmurar al francés.

Él no entendía el "franchute", pero esperaba que no significara nada malo.

– _Si malin, ce petit..._

La débil sonrisa que apareció en la cara de Spy lo tranquilizó un poco. Pero no demasiado.

Spy dio un paso hacia él y Scout se encogió. Estaba listo para echar a correr cuando Spy lo tomó en sus manos con delicadeza. Scout se revolvió, pero Spy lo acarició.

– _Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu mérites d'être gracié, si tu es arrivé ici._

¿Qué ocurría? ¿Adónde se lo llevaba? Spy caminó con él en brazos, pero no con los demás, sino hacia...¿su sala de fumar? ¿Ese lugar al que ningún mortal podía entrar, porque era de uso exclusivo de Spy, a pesar de que abarcaba bastantes metros cuadrados como para que la disfrutaran todos los miembros del equipo e incluso los invitados que les diera la gana traer? ¿Por qué lo llevaba allí?

Pero sí, ahí estaba. Y de nuevo volvió a una caja, más pequeña, pero al parecer algo más exclusiva que la anterior que había ocupado, al haber traído botellas de vino del caro; y a la que Spy añadió un cojín viejo y un par de cuencos más que decentes.

 _– J'espère que tu ne sors d'ici. Je devrais te tuer si tu tombes poils dans mon sofa. Je te donnerais nourriture et un peu d'eau._

Lástima que Scout no comprendiera aquella advertencia. Spy se alejó y Scout se apoyó en las paredes de la caja para ver adónde iba, sin conseguir ver nada. Oyó cómo la puerta se cerraba.

"Oh, mierda...No me digas que Spy acaba de convertirme en su mascota..."

* * *

 **Traducción de las frases de Spy (perdón si hay alguna falta de ortografía, tengo el francés un pelín oxidado):**

 *** "Pero ¿esto qué es?"**

 *** "Qué listo, el pequeñín..."**

 *** "No te inquietes. Te mereces que te indulten, si has llegado hasta aquí."**

 *** "Espero que no salgas de acá. Tendría que matarte si sueltas pelo en mi sofá. Te daré comida y un poco de agua."**


	6. La sala de fumar

A pesar de que en la sala de fumar de Spy el tiempo pasaba desesperadamente despacio, Scout se sorprendió al comprobar que, si sus cálculos no fallaban, habían pasado cuatro días desde que llegó. Lo sabía porque Spy pasaba allí un par de horas antes de ir a dormir. No le prestaba demasiada atención, pero al menos se aseguraba cada día de que tuviera comida y agua y de que todo fuera bien.

Cada vez que se asomaba a la caja, Scout daba vueltas, se ponía en pie y trataba de gritar. Por supuesto, todo fue en vano. Spy era demasiado idiota como para enterarse de nada y él no sabía qué gestos hacer para transmitirle un mensaje tan loco.

La tristeza se iba apoderando de Scout. Ya no sabía qué hacer. Ahora iba a pasarse el resto de su vida en una caja, comiendo lechuga, pienso para conejos, mientras sus compañeros, su familia y Miss Pauling lo daban por muerto. Se le hacía un nudo en la garganta al pensar en su madre: le había prometido que volvería a casa sano y salvo. Cada vez se sentía más apesadumbrado, y llegó un punto en que lo único que hacía al cabo del día era hacerse un ovillo y suspirar por su vida perdida.

Al quinto día, Spy cambió su rutina: lo sacó de la caja y se sentó con él en la butaca. Lo hizo con sus manos desenguantadas y después de eso no se fumó ningún cigarrillo ni se sirvió una sola copa. Se sentó y todo lo que hizo fue acariciarlo. No era nada agradable para Scout sentir los dedos de Spy en su espalda. Le hacía pensar en puñaladas en la espalda, de esas que a él se le "escapaban" de vez en cuando. Scout no pudo evitar removerse, y con ello no consiguió sino provocar que Spy insistiera.

– _Ssssh, arrête, mignon, sssh..._

Scout comprendió que, para que dejara de hacer eso, tenía que quedarse tranquilo. Le costó, pero al cabo de un rato consiguió que cesaran los temblores. De esa forma, la atmósfera se quedó mucho más relajada. En realidad, era increíblemente cómodo estar así. Spy ahora lo acariciaba de forma muy suave, casi distraída.

– _Pas de nouvelles...Aucune...Jeremy...Jeremy, mon garçon...Où est-il?_

Aquellos días en la sala de fumar no habían ayudado a Scout a mejorar su francés, pero sí captó una cosa: su nombre. Y aquello hizo que se revolviera de nuevo.

– _Sssssh..._

"¿Ahora te preocupas por mí, cabrón? ¿Ahora sí?"

Quiso zafarse de él. Habría aceptado que Medic o que Pyro lo hubieran capturado antes que estar en manos de Spy. Ese hipócrita. Ese cerdo. Ese...Todas las palabras que se le venían a la cabeza se quedaban cortas. Pero Spy lo tenía agarrado con firmeza y Scout tuvo que volver a sucumbir. Así lo devolvería a la caja y lo dejaría en paz. Cuanto antes lo hiciera, mejor. No quería que lo tocase.

Alzó la mirada hacia él. Jamás lo había visto así. Tan abatido, tan impotente, tan preocupado. Definitivamente, nadie había conseguido dar con una sola pista que ayudara a dar con él y si Spy se encontraba tan deprimido, significaba que los demás habrían perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo.

Nunca antes había visto a Spy de esa forma. Casi no se había imaginado que pudiera experimentar tristeza...o algo, en general.

"¿Te sentiste así cuando dejaste a mamá sola y preñada? Bah, claro que no. Ahora te atacan los remordimientos, pero no lo sientes. Claro que no. Eres un espía. Para ti la vida es ligarte a tías buenas en cada continente, meterte en follones y conducir coches caros. Pasas de todo lo demás. Te habría dado igual si me hubieran matado en Boston de una paliza. Ves cómo me vuelan por los aires cada día y nunca me has dicho una sola palabra de apoyo. Y ahora pretendes que me crea que te importa que me haya pasado algo. Bah. Me das asco."

Pero ciertamente era la primera vez que veía a Spy así, y no era algo bonito de ver. Creía que sería una gozada verlo sufrir, pero no. Odiaba verlo así, esa era la verdad.

"¿Y qué cambiaría? Nah...Yo...Eso te enseñará a no tratar a la gente como si fuera mierda...Mírate. Vas por ahí como si tus pedos no olieran, y vienes a tu salita privada a llorar."

Una vez se acostumbraba uno, aquella situación era francamente cómoda...Con el fuego en la chimenea, Scout se sintió en la gloria. Cerró los ojos y se hizo un ovillo. Spy lo siguió acariciando durante largo rato, hasta que finalmente paró. Scout alzó la cabeza. Se había quedado dormido. (Se acordó de una conversación que había tenido una vez con Sniper, acerca de la posibilidad de que Spy durmiera con los ojos abiertos, y supuso que se trataba de una leyenda urbana nada más).

¿Ahora qué? Scout prefirió no moverse. Al menos durante un rato. Se estaba realmente a gusto.

Podría haber aprovechado para morderle los dedos o la nariz, a riesgo de que con eso le retirara su protección y pusiera fin a su vida. Ganas, le tenía. Pero desechó rápidamente la idea.

"No soy como tú."

Cuando quiso darse cuenta, Scout estaba abriendo los ojos. Se había quedado dormido, al parecer. La verdad es que aquel ambiente invitaba a echarse un sueñecito, y el regazo de Spy estaba blandito. Se estiró, despertando a Spy. Los dos intercambiaron una mirada perezosa. Spy sonrió.

– _Tu dois être fatigué d'être dans la boîte. Je suppose tu peux faire une promenade autour de la base. J'irai avec toi, pour te défendre du monstre._

Scout de nuevo no supo de qué hablaba, pero el tono de voz con que se lo dijo y la caricia que siguió le dijeron que se trataba de algo bueno. Tendría que esperar al día siguiente para averiguarlo: mientras tanto, tendría que dormir en la caja, como cada noche.

* * *

 **Traducción de lo que dice Spy:**

 *** "Sssh, para, bonito, sssh..."**

 *** "Ninguna noticia...Ninguna...Jeremy...Mi chico...¿Dónde está?"**

 *** "Debes de estar cansado de estar en la caja. Supongo que puedes darte un paseo por la base. Iré contigo, para protegerte del monstruo."**


	7. Mascota no: Scout

Spy había tomado aquella liebre aventurera como mascota. El equipo no podía evitar sonreír al ver a Spy, a quien jamás le habían gustado los animales, dar paseos por la base junto con aquella liebre, acompañándola mientras ella brincaba por ahí como Pedro por su casa. Aunque al principio hubo bromas, lo cierto era que éstas cesaron pronto: era una liebre tan lista que no era ninguna sorpresa que Spy la hubiera tomado bajo su protección.

Era rematadamente listo aquel animalillo, sí, señor. Cuando el monstruo de pan de molde la encontró y abrió sus fauces lista para devorarla, la liebre la toreó de una forma que dejó a todos impresionados. Cuando se lanzó hacia ella, la liebre saló sobre su lomo de un salto y el monstruo, incapaz de frenar a tiempo, se dio de bruces contra la pared y se quedó ahí mareado. Volvió a intentarlo y la liebre volvió a saltar sobre ella. Así hasta que la criatura comprendió que no iba a poder probar aquel bocado y, con el orgullo herido, se decantó por seguir acosando a las palomas de Medic.

No solo Spy, los demás también le comenzaron a coger cariño. Los trocitos de lechuga dieron paso a una dieta mucho más variada. De vez en cuando lo cogían en brazos y lo acariciaban. Lo consideraban un "bicho" muy valiente y luchador, la mascota idónea para el equipo. No es que a Scout le hiciera especial ilusión convertirse en la mascota de nadie, pero al menos tenía protección.

 _–_ Siento culpable por lo que pasó.

Scout alzó las orejas al oír aquellas palabras por parte de Heavy. Estaba hablando con Demoman y Engineer en la cocina mientras preparaba la cena. Demoman lo tenía sobre su regazo y se dedicaba mientras esperaba a beber y a rascarle las orejas a Scout. Aquello le daba mucho más gusto de lo que se había imaginado.

– No, hombre, no fue culpa tuya que se fuera–lo consoló Engineer.

– Sí que lo fue. Le grité y por eso rompió ventana. Se fue porque grité.

Los otros dos trataron de quitarle de la idea esa cabeza, pero Heavy insistía en autoflagelarse. Era culpa suya y solo suya. La verdad era que a Scout le dio pena, y por eso en cuanto tuvo ocasión de estar cerca de él, frotó su cara contra su enorme manaza.

"Te perdono, gigantón."

– Yo no me rindo. Después de cena salgo a buscarlo.

– Pero ya hemos buscado por todas partes–le dijo Engineer.

– No importa. Quiero encontrarlo vivo o muerto. No abandono.

– Qué cojones, tienes razón. Por fuerza tiene que estar por alguna parte, aunque se lo hayan llevado los aliens–asintió Demoman–. Si tú te vas, yo voy contigo.

Scout sonrió. Esos sí que eran buenos amigos. Habría dado lo que fuera para evitarles la molestia y calmar su preocupación. Tenía que decirles de alguna forma que estaba bien, que estaba allí con ellos. Tenía que haber alguna forma.

Demoman le acarició la cabeza y el jugó con él a mordisquearle los dedos.

Tenía que haber alguna forma.

Aquella noche, mientras comía los trozos de zanahoria que Heavy había apartado expresamente para él, puso cada neurona a trabajar en alguna solución, antes de que Heavy y Demoman acabaran de cenar y se fueran a perder el tiempo, munición y quizás la vida.

Al mirar a la mesa y notar una ausencia, la de Medic, se le ocurrió una idea descabellada.

"Vale. Magia. ¿Qué se yo de magia? Esqueletos andantes, ojos gigantes asesinos, libros que hablan y explotan...No es como en los cuentos, pero...Bueno, que lo del beso de amor no funcionara no quiere decir que nada lo haga. Hmmm...¿Qué más decían los cuentos? Gilipolleces, en plan pájaros que hablan...Espera...Que hablan...¡Eh! No puedo hablar con las personas, pero ¿los animales pueden hablar entre ellos?"

No perdía nada por intentarlo. Dejó el comedor y corrió hacia la enfermería. Por suerte, la puerta estaba abierta, porque Medic no estaba haciendo nada en especial, tan solo estaba tan enfrascado en la lectura de un libro que había preferido terminarlo y luego ir a cenar. No se percató de que Scout había entrado ni de que se dirigía a la mesa de operaciones donde tres palomas, entre ellas Arquímedes, descansaban sobre la pistola médica.

"¡Eh! ¡Vosotras! ¡Eh! ¿Me oís? ¿Me entendéis?"

Quizás no comprendieron una sola palabra de lo que dijo, o quizás Scout no estaba familiarizado con el idioma de las palomas, porque todo lo que hicieron fue inclinar sus cuellos, mirarse las unas a las otras, mirarlo a él y gorjear. Scout suspiró.

"Nada. En fin, tenía que intentarlo..."

Pero las neuronas ya habían tomado el gusto a eso de pensar e hicieron que se fijara en algo que colgaba cerca de la mesa de operaciones. Una bolsa con sangre; no alcanzó a leer de quién. Eso no importaba, de todas formas. Ya sabía qué hacer.

Medic dio un bote cuando oyó un estruendo. Al levantar la vista del libro, vio que la liebre había derribado la percha y estaba mordisqueando la bolsa de sangre que colgaba de ella.

– Eh!–exclamó, poniéndose en pie.

Después de una buena mordida, ayudándose de sus patas, consiguió hacer un buen agujero en la bolsa y la estrujó, derramando la sangre por el suelo.

 _– Eh! Raus! Raus!_

No hizo caso a los gritos de Medic. Manchando sus patas delanteras con la sangre, se apartó para restregarla por el suelo.

– Me va a oír Spy...Le voy a cortar las orejas a este animal y se las voy a poner a él...Le voy a...

Su enfado se esfumó cuando comenzó a encontrarle sentido al rastro que la liebre estaba dejando por el suelo.

C...O...U...T...

Sin apartar los ojos de la escena, caminando de espaldas hacia la puerta de la enfermería, se asomó hacia afuera.

– ¡Muchachos! ¡Eh! ¡Venid todos! ¡Tenéis que ver esto!

Primero vino Engineer, y se quitó las gafas para ver bien lo que tenía frente a sus ojos. Después vinieron Demoman y Soldier juntos; intercambiaron unos susurros antes de quedarse callados. Sniper, después Heavy, y Pyro se acercaron, sin poder dar crédito. Finalmente vino Spy, el cual se quedó con el cigarrillo sin encender colgando de sus labios.

Scout terminó y se sentó en el suelo para mirar a sus compañeros.

 _SOY SCOUT SOY SCOUT SOY SCOUT ESTOY AQUÍ_

¿Estaba ahora todo bien claro?

Al principio creyó que no. Nadie se movió ni dijo palabra alguna. Pero al fijarse en cada uno de los rostros que había a su alrededor, comprendió que lo había conseguido.

Soldier fue el encargado de romper el silencio para declarar lo que era obvio:

– ¡Scout!

La liebre, todos lo habrían jurado ante el mismísimo Todopoderoso, sonrió.


	8. Palabras mágicas

Quizás no era buena idea gastar dinero en aquel capricho, teniendo en cuenta que le debía mucho dinero a la mafia japonesa y éstos le habían amenazado con romperle las piernas, pero casi nunca tenía la oportunidad de relajarse. Al probar la ducha con hidromasaje que tenía la habitación, Merasmus se olvidó por completo de mafiosos, mercenarios y todo el mundo. Se sintió tan bien que incluso le dio por cantar. Eso sí que era vida. En una ciudad hermosa, en una habitación con todas las comodidades modernas y, sobre todo, lejos de la gente problemática.

Salió del cuarto de baño solo con el albornoz y los calzones puestos y encendió la televisión, que era de cable. Tendría que estar por empezar una serie a la que estaba enganchado.

Llamaron a la puerta justo cuando sus posaderas estaban a punto de posarse sobre la cama.

– Servicio de habitaciones.

¡Ah, justo a tiempo! Nada mejor que un buen aperitivo mientras veía una excelente producción...

En el preciso instante en que abrió la puerta, Merasmus se dio cuenta de algo: no había pedido nada.

Demoman entró dando un buen golpe, tirándolo al suelo. Fue bastante de agradecer que Merasmus se hubiera puesto la ropa interior, al caer espatarrado. Scout saltó a su pecho y lo miró con toda la ira que podía desprender un animalito como él.

– ¡Merasmus! ¡Hemos venido a darte una paliza!–anunció Soldier.

– Soldier...Pero...¿Cómo me habéis encontrado? ¿Cómo puedes saber siempre dónde estoy y arruinar mi...?

– Esto se lo has hecho tú–Demoman señaló a Scout–. Ahora vas a arreglarlo.

– Esperad...Merasmus...–balbuceó el brujo.

Demo no tenía ganas de aguantar ninguna tontería. Agarró a Merasmus del albornoz, lo obligó a ponerse en pie y su único ojo se clavó en él.

– Estás tardando.

– Yo...Eh...Lo haría, pero es que...

– Pero ¿qué?

– Es que Merasmus no sabe cómo revertirlo...

– ¡Mientes!

– Demo, Demo, cálmate. Déjame a mí–Soldier apartó suavemente a Demoman, agarró a Merasmus del albornoz y él mismo se puso a zarandearlo–. ¡Déjate de soplapolleces, Merasmus, y devuélvelo a como estaba antes!

– ¡Merasmus os dice la verdad! ¡No sé cómo hacerlo!–el brujo buscó con la mirada a los miembros del equipo que parecían menos cabreados, o que al menos no le estaban gritando y empujando–. ¡Sé cómo lanzar miles de maldiciones, pero la gracia está en poner en un aprieto al que las recibe, así que no tienen cura, y si la hay, no sé cuál puede ser!

– ¿Que puede no tener cura?–exclamó Sniper.

Bajó la mirada hacia Scout y lo vio bajar las orejas, recibiendo aquella noticia como un mazazo. Volvió a mirar a Merasmus.

– Piénsalo bien. Tiene que haber alguna forma.

– Puede, pero no tengo ni idea.

– Está mintiendo. Vamos a darle una buena, a ver si así pone su mente a trabajar–lo amenazó Demoman con su puño. Pyro, a su lado, ya se preparaba para usar su lanzallamas contra él.

– Espera, Demo, creo que lo dice de verdad–Engineer apoyó una mano sobre su hombro para frenarlo.

– ¡Claro que Merasmus dice la verdad! Mirad...Hay magos que están especializados en esas cosas, libros que tratan sobre el tema...Podría...Podría buscarlos...No sé cuánto tiempo me llevará, pero...

Los mercenarios intercambiaron una breve mirada y unos cuantos gestos.

– Buscaremos contigo–le dijo Heavy–. Así no habrá trucos.

Soldier por fin soltó a Merasmus y éste, mientras se vestía, lamentó el día en que se le ocurrió compartir piso con aquel hombre.

* * *

De alguna forma Merasmus había conseguido recuperar la extensa biblioteca que había perdido cuando Soldier convirtió su castillo en un refugio para mapaches, y la tenía toda amontonada en el trastero en el que vivía, en pilas que llegaban hasta el techo. Casi parecía imposible que el brujo tuviera espacio para vivir allí, tal y como explicó. Él, Sniper, Spy, Soldier y Pyro habían ido a ayudarlo en su búsqueda de contactos del mundo mágico. El resto examinó los libros. Era una tarea que les llevaría días, porque muchos de ellos estaban en latín, griego antiguo y otras lenguas que, si el grupo no conocía, estaban extintas. Por suerte, muchos de ellos tenían ilustraciones y la biblioteca incluía diccionarios y versiones anotadas.

Scout no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras los demás buscaban la solución a su problema. Brincó de un lado para otro, buscando libros que pudiera examinar. Era bastante frustrante, porque con esas patitas no era capaz de pasar las páginas y había que tener cuidado porque algunos de los libros estaban impregnados de veneno, según les había advertido Merasmus, pero lo intentó de todas formas.

– Déjalo. Nos encargamos nosotros–le dijo en alguna ocasión Engineer.

La respuesta de Scout siempre fue la misma: sacudir la cabeza y seguir intentándolo de todas las formas que se le ocurrían. Daba igual que aquella fuera una tarea complicada, incluso para mentes despiertas como las de sus compañeros. Era algo que le afectaba directamente.

Medic se distraía a menudo para mirarlo. Era absolutamente fascinante. ¡Esa liebre era Scout! El chico ya había tenido que pasar por un embarazoso examen por parte de él y Engineer, en el que encontraron señales que lo identificaban indudablemente como Scout: un tatuaje de Tom Jones escondido bajo el pelaje, que era del mismo tono que su pelo, unos ojos azules inusuales en una liebre común, pequeños gestos y actitudes...Cómo habría deseado abrirlo para ver sus entrañas, y haber sido testigo de la transformación. Respecto a lo primero, seguramente lo habría hecho antes, de no ser por la presencia de los demás.

Demoman, por su parte, era el que trabajaba más duro, el que leía con más detenimiento, esperando encontrar algo, cualquier cosa. Estaba bastante familiarizado con maldiciones, supersticiones y brujería, así que se le daba bastante bien aquella tarea. Pero no lo daba todo solo porque el tema le apasionara: aún se sentía tremendamente culpable por haber animado a Sniper a que disparara a Scout. Era cierto que no sabía que era él, que cómo podría haberlo sabido, pero aun así sentía que tenía una deuda con él. No iba a dejar que el muchacho se quedara así para el resto de su vida. (¿Tendría la esperanza de vida de un humano o de una liebre? Aquella cuestión le inquietaba.)

Engineer y Heavy intercambiaban impresiones. Ambos estaban leyendo libros que parecían escritos en un idioma que parecía una mezcla entre arameo y quechua, y había que tener cuidado porque los dos eran muy traicioneros: ya habían encontrado sinónimos de "muerte" que podían confundirse con "transformación".

– ¡Eh! ¡Psst! ¡Eh! Quizás yo tenga la solución a vuestro problema. ¿Por qué no me abrís y echáis un vistacito?

El Bombonomicón no dejaba de llamarlos desde una esquina. Después de un rato, ya nadie le hacía caso; en un rato se cansaría. Ese era otro peligro: había libros que era mejor no abrir.

Scout apartó un libro que había resultado ser una especie de manual para generar plagas. Llevaban horas buscando sin descanso. Ya quedaban pocos libros sin leer y aún no habían encontrado una cura. Merasmus no les había mentido: aquellos libros decían cómo provocar maldiciones, no cómo curarlas.

Heavy se acarició la barbilla mientras examinaba uno.

– ¿Este es hechizo que hizo Merasmus?

Scout se acercó y apoyó sus patas en su regazo para ver. Aquel era un manual pictórico: mostraba qué gestos había que hacer, qué palabras había que murmurar para convertir a una persona en animal. Un dibujo mostraba a un pobre tipo convirtiéndose en vaca, y al final de la página aparecía una granja llena de vacas, toros y ternerillos y, a un lado, un mago comiéndose felizmente una hamburguesa. Aquello le provocó escalofríos. Asintió con la cabeza a Heavy. Éste le hizo hueco y ambos examinaron con suma atención las páginas que estaban dedicadas a la transformación. No dejaba de ser una casualidad que el idioma en que estaba escrito era ruso. Un ruso bastante antiguo, pero comprensible para Heavy, al fin y al cabo. Mientras él leía, Scout miraba con atención los símbolos y las imágenes. Tenían cerca un diccionario de símbolos y ya sabía qué significaban los más frecuentes y cuáles tenían la llave de su salvación.

Heavy terminó cerrando el libro.

– No dice cómo romperlo.

"Mierda..." Scout suspiró. Los demás estaban mirando los últimos libros que quedaban, excluyendo dos que no podían o debían abrirse, y, a juzgar por lo rápido que pasaban las páginas, parecía que la solución no estaba en ellos.

* * *

– ¡Sabriiina! ¡Soy Merasmus!

La tal Sabrina colgó y Merasmus se quedó mirando el teléfono. Con un gesto de desprecio, colgó.

– Bah, no es más que una pitonisa del tres al cuarto.

– No eres muy popular, por lo que veo–observó Spy.

– No, y buena parte de la culpa la tiene Soldier, te lo aseguro.

– Ciertamente, no me sorprende.

Spy se encendió un cigarrillo. Prácticamente acababa de acabarse uno. Estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de fumar. Habían llegado al final de la agenda de Merasmus y no habían dado con nadie que pudiera solucionar su problema. Ocho no querían tener nada que ver con él, siete habían muerto (de formas francamente extrañas, como devorados por gusanos gigantes, perdidos en un pozo sin fin, debido a un hechizo mal ejecutado...) y el resto, aunque hubiera algunos que practicaran la magia buena, no tenían solución para esos conjuros. Según les había explicado uno, un tal Alberto, había ciertos maleficios que, simplemente, no tenían cura, por mucha magia que se usara. Había sugerido que Merasmus utilizara un conjuro para convertir a los animales en humanos, pero Merasmus replicó que eso no podía funcionar con humanos convertidos en animales. Spy no veía por qué e insistió en que se debía probar, y los dos magos lo abrumaron con argumentos que daban la razón a Merasmus que él no comprendió.

Sniper se encontró con el grupo.

– ¿Ha habido suerte?–preguntó Spy.

Sniper negó con la cabeza.

– La señora puede hacer que los animales hablen, pero eso es todo. Me he quedado con sus señas, por si...

"Por si resulta ser lo único que tenemos". Sniper calló antes de completar la frase. Habría sido poco delicado por su parte haber dicho eso.

Al poco tiempo volvieron Soldier y Pyro.

– Espero que no le hayáis quemado la casa–les dijo Spy, al ver a Pyro con aquel paso alegre que se le quedaba después de quemar cosas.

– Le hemos quemado la casa, pero antes nos dijo que el único hechizo que tenía era uno para hacer conejo relleno de verduras–contestó Soldier.

– Mph mmh mmhmhmh mmph...¡mhmjhmh!–comentó Pyro.

– ¿Traducción?–Merasmus miró a sus compañeros, los cuales sin duda estaban más acostumbrados a descifrar sus palabras.

– Insiste en lo que nos dijo esa mujer con la verruga que hablaba–contestó Spy–. Lo del hechizo "sapo-príncipe". No va a funcionar, Pyro. Scout ya besó a Pauling y siguió igual que estaba.

Tiró el cigarrillo al suelo con pesadumbre.

– A ver si los otros han encontrado algo en esos libros...

Fue el primero en echar a andar, mientras que Merasmus caminaba despacio, junto a Soldier.

– Es francés–le explicó él–. Y está en América. Por eso está tan amargado siempre.

– Hmpf. No sé por qué tiene tanto interés en devolver cuanto antes al chico a su forma original, de todas formas. Ni que fuera su padre.


	9. La determinación de Spy

Demoman ahogaba su frustración con el alcohol. Sniper jugueteaba con una bala que tenía sobre la mesa de póquer. Heavy parecía haberse quedado dormido en su silla, con los brazos cruzados, pero en realidad meditaba. Medic tamborileó sus dedos sobre la superficie de la taza. Hasta que habló, el salón permanecía en silencio, un silencio incómodo, triste.

– ¿Y si transferimos su mente a un nuevo cuerpo?

– ¿A un clon?

– O a una nueva versión mecánica y mejorada de él, a la que podamos quitar el volumen.

La desesperanza había caído en el equipo. Las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Merasmus había hecho todo lo que podía y nada había dado resultado. Ahora cabía preguntarse qué pasaría con Scout. Esperaron a que el chico se fuera a dormir para cavilar sobre ello, y sobre las pocas opciones cientificas que les quedaban, igual de inviables que la magia.

Al principio, la señora y Pauling no se creerían ni una palabra de lo que había ocurrido, pasarían un mal trago convenciéndolas de que no les estaban tomando el pelo con aquel relato de chicos que son convertidos en animales. De todas formas, que les creyeran no aseguraba nada. Una liebre no le servía de nada al señor Mann. No podía ni siquiera sostener un arma. Por tanto, la empresa lo echaría y pondría a otro en su lugar. Y Scout, Jeremy...Bueno, quizás si lo llevaban ellos a casa y lo ayudaban a convencer a su madre de que el conejito que le presentaban era su hijo...Y, una vez en casa ¿qué?

Scout hacía bien en irse a dormir temprano. Lo que le esperaba no era nada agradable.

– ¿Sabéis qué os digo? Que a la mierda. Convirtamos esto en el Equipo Animal. Cuerpo de animal, mente de hombre. Fieros. Salvajes. ¡Sí! ¡Equipo Fortaleza Animal!

– Eeeeeeeh. No.

– Pero...

– No, Soldier.

– Pues ya me diréis qué hacemos.

– Yo tengo una idea...¡Darle una paliza al brujo!

Spy se levantó, abandonó la sala y se acercó a la habitación de Scout. El chico dormía, por fin en su cuarto y en una cama de verdad, casi oculto entre las sábanas. Parecía bastante plácido. A Spy le sorprendió un poco que pudiera conciliar el sueño después de las malas noticias de aquel día. Supuso que estaba reventado de cansancio. Con cuidado de no hacer ruido, se aproximó a la cama y se sentó en el borde para mirarlo. Aún le costaba hacerse a la idea de que aquel animal era Scout. Pero así era. La verdad es que lamentaba todas aquellas veces en que se había burlado de él llamándolo "conejito brincador".

De nuevo con sigilo, Spy pasó un dedo por su cabeza, a modo de caricia. Había que aprovechar, ahora que no estaba consciente. De todas formas, tenía preparada una excusa, en caso de que despertara y lo pillara.

Encontrarían un modo de devolverlo a la normalidad. Aunque tuvieran que recorrer el mundo en busca de libros o de magos, aunque tuvieran que luchar contra aquellos que pudieran hacer algo y no quisieran y obligarlos. Y si el equipo se negaba a correr el riesgo, lo haría él solo.

Spy se inclinó sobre Scout. La liebre se encogió y él se detuvo; solo se trataba de un espasmo producido durante el sueño. Spy continuó.

Sabía que lo había decepcionado bastante en el pasado, pero aquella vez no lo dejaría solo. Lo juraba por sus muertos. "No permitiré que te quedes así para el resto de tu vida", le dijo sin despegar los labios. Y depositó un suave beso en su cabeza.

Entonces, Scout se retorció de nuevo, esta vez con más violencia, haciendo que Spy se apartara. Ante sus ojos, el chico comenzó a cambiar.

Lo hizo de una forma tan rápida, pero suave que no interrumpió el sueño de Scout. Las orejas empequeñecieron. Su cuerpecito se hizo más grande. El pelaje comenzó a quedarse pegado a las sábanas, excepto en la cabeza. Los brazos y las piernas se alargaron. Los dedos de las manos y de los pies se movieron. La cola retrocedió hasta desaparecer.

Scout soltó un pequeño gruñido, se revolvió de nuevo, luego se encogió, asaltado por un frío súbito, y abrió perezosamente los ojos. Al ver a Spy, dio un salto.

– ¡Hostia puta, Spy, ¿qué haces aqu...?!

Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que volvía a oír su propia voz. Se irguió de un bote y se palpó el pecho, después la cara, retiró las sábanas y contempló sus piernas. Le costó convencerse de que no era un sueño. Retiró pequeñas bolas de pelo que habían quedado pegadas a su piel. Movió los dedos de sus manos ante sus ojos. No era un sueño. No estaba soñando. Era verdad. Volvía a ser él mismo. Era humano. Era como antes. Cuando la idea golpeó su cabeza, Scout soltó una sonora carcajada y saltó de la cama para bailar alrededor de su compañero.

– ¡He vuelto! ¡JAJAJA! ¡He vuelto! ¡¿Cómo?! ¿Habéis encontrado algo? ¿Los cerebritos han inventado alguna cosa? Bah, ¿qué importa? ¡He vuelto! ¡Chicas del mundo, he vuelto!

Estaba tan contento que se lanzó al cuello de Spy lo abrazó. Él no reaccionó.

La puerta se abrió de golpe.

– ¡Scout! ¡Despierta! ¡Tenemos a Merasmus en el maletero de mi coche! ¡Ya que no te va a hacer humano otra vez, lo vamos a...!

Soldier se detuvo al ver a su compañero de vuelta a su forma original.

– ...¿Ya no hace falta?

– ¡No, Soldier, ya no!

– Ah, pues...¿Dónde tenemos el botiquín?

– ¡Eh, chicos! ¡Sacad las birras! ¡Vuelvo a ser yo!–a Scout le importó un bledo estar desnudo. Salió corriendo de la habitación para reunirse con sus compañeros.

Pronto se oyeron las exclamaciones de sorpresa y las voces de los demás. Soldier se acercó a Spy.

– ¿Cómo demonios ha pasado?

Spy no le contestó, así que se contestó a sí mismo.

– Supongo que el hechizo tendría fecha de caducidad.

Dándose por satisfecho, Soldier salió para sacar a Merasmus del maletero antes de que se quedara sin oxígeno. Spy permaneció allí. Una vez solo, se pasó una mano por la cara lentamente.


	10. Vuelta a la normalidad

Dieron unos cuantos golpes a la puerta. Spy, que se encontraba deambulando por la sala de fumar con un cigarrillo en la mano, contestó sin detenerse:

– Largo.

– Spy, soy yo. Scout.

– ...Entra.

Scout abrió la puerta y tuvo la consideración de cerrarla al entrar. Los dos mercenarios se quedaron durante un rato en silencio, evitando mirarse a la cara. Scout se aclaró la garganta y consiguió por fin encontrar las palabras con las que iniciar aquella conversación tan incómoda pero necesaria.

– ¿Todo...bien?

– Sí. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo te encuentras?

– Bueno, me pica todo el cuerpo. Pero estoy bien, seh. Es agradable volver a tener manos y poder hablar.

Spy asintió ante aquella respuesta.

– La verdad es que...me cuesta reconocerlo, pero es gracias a ti.

– ¿A mí?

– Sí.

– Yo...Hm...

– Me protegiste. De no ser por ti, estaría fiambre.

– Ah. Sí. No...hay de qué.

– Tranquilo, en cinco minutos los dos olvidaremos completamente que hemos tenido esta conversación. Yo solo quería decírtelo para...no parecer desagradecido y tal.

– Es un detalle por tu parte.

De nuevo el silencio, ¿por qué les resultaba tan complicado mantener una conversación?

– Dime una cosa, Spy–el tono de Scout se volvió más serio, su fina sonrisa se desvaneció–. Si no lo hubiera conseguido...Si no hubiera vuelto a casa nunca...¿Qué habrías hecho?

Spy se obligó a sí mismo a mirar al chico a los ojos.

– Supongo que lamentar haberte echado a patadas durante el resto de mi vida–admitió.

– ¿Te habrías encargado de mi madre?

– ...

– Bueno, eso ya da igual, supongo...

– Sí.

– En fin, te dejo tranquilo, con tus...lo que quiera que hagas aquí.

Scout estuvo a punto de irse cuando Spy lo detuvo agarrándolo de la muñeca. Scout se dio la vuelta y Spy levantó un poco una mano. Fuera lo que fuera lo que pensaba hacer con ella, cambió de idea, porque cerró la mano y la volvió a bajar.

– Estoy muy orgulloso de cómo has afrontado esta situación.

– Spy...Espera. Creo que...tienes fiebre–Scout extendió una mano hacia su frente–. Estás...estás delirando.

– Siento que no te lo creas, pero te hablo con absoluta sinceridad. Lo has hecho muy bien, _petit lapin_.

– No sé qué has dicho, pero espero que no tenga nada que ver con conejos.

Spy sonrió con malicia.

– Pues te esperan por lo menos veintitrés años de referencias a conejos.

– Vete un rato a la mierda, Spy.

Scout salió de la sala. No dio un solo paso. Se giró de nuevo hacia la puerta, sintiendo la tentación de entrar de nuevo.

¿Qué hacía Spy en su habitación mientras él estaba durmiendo?

Él tenía que haber visto qué ocurrió. No se creía que el maleficio hubiera desaparecido por sí mismo. Spy sabía algo. Tenía que saberlo.

Reflexionó durante unos instantes. Luego, sacudió la cabeza y echó a andar hacia la cocina.

Quizás algún día Spy se lo contaría. Ese día sería muy largo, porque ese condenado hombre callaba muchas, pero que muchas cosas.

* * *

– Merasmus. Soy Spy. He venido solo y mis intenciones son pacíficas.

El brujo parecía no fiarse, Spy lo dedujo por el tiempo que le llevó abrir la puerta. La verdad es que no le culpaba, después de todo lo que había pasado. Finalmente, Merasmus se asomó por la mirilla primero y luego abrió la puerta. Aún tenía marcas del delicado trato que había recibido de sus compañeros. No le extrañaba que no quisiera abrirle. Por supuesto, no se fiaba de él, al ser el espía, pero supuso que no tenía más remedio que abrirle.

– Habéis ganado esta vez, mortales, pero pronto resurgiré y recibiréis...

– Sí, sí, por supuesto. Tengo una pregunta que hacerte.

Merasmus se recostó en su butaca. Spy estaba sentado frente a él, en una similar. Resultaba extraño sentarse en algo tan sofisticado y antiguo cuando se encontraban dentro de un trastero. De nuevo, se trataba de objetos de su castillo que había conseguido salvar, esta vez de las garras y los dientes de los mapaches. Ya le parecía a Spy que estaban bastante ajados y que olían raro.

– No comprendo qué ha pasado.

– Muy bien, veamos–Merasmus se detuvo y lo miró–. ¿Qué has hecho, exactamente?

– Le he dado un beso.

– ¿Un beso?

– Sí, en la cabeza. Uno pequeño. Nada más. No he dicho palabras mágicas ni nada por el estilo.

Spy frunció el ceño cuando vio a Merasmus alzar las cejas y murmurar "ooooooooh..." antes de mirarlo divertido.

– ¿Qué?

– Pues resulta que la vieja Deedee tenía razón...

– Habla claro.

– Era ciertamente un hechizo "príncipe-sapo". Eso tengo que anotarlo. Parece que el hechizo que siempre he usado es una versión más moderna, pero los fundamentos son los mismos. Interesante...

– Entonces, ¿la solución era un simple beso?

– No. Un simple beso no. ¿No has leído nunca cuentos de hadas?–Spy se guardó para sí mismo su respuesta, así que Merasmus continuó–. El beso de amor rompe el hechizo.

– ¿Beso de amor?

– Sí.

Spy desvió la mirada, y Merasmus lo miró de tal forma que Spy se volvió hacia él.

– Merasmus no se mete en la vida de nadie. La próxima vez, espía, enseñad al cachorro a controlarse.

– Necesitaría mucha magia para conseguir algo así.

Spy sonrió para sus adentros. No. Ni siquiera la magia podría bajarle los humos a Scout.

No estaba seguro de si para bien o para mal.

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
